magicknightrayearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Inouva
Inouva (イノーバ Inōba) is an anime-only character sporting an elven appearance and manner. Inouva is the advisor and loyal servant of Zagato. However, he has a very limited role, and his past is mostly unknown. Story He was a devoted servant of Zagato's, though originally he was in fact a birthday present from Emeraude to her High Priest. Inouva is not humanoid as he appears, but an animal-shaped elemental of lightning who assumed a human form to better serve his new master. His true form resembles a giant wolf with two tendrils streaming from its head. His weak spot proved to be the gemstone embedded in his forehead in either form. He first challenged the Magic Knights in the Sky Shrine, and would have defeated them if not for Windam's revival. He later resumed his true form and was killed by Hikaru. A series of flashbacks shows that he is a mysterious being who once attended and protected the Princess. Later, Zagato gives him his greatest desire: to obtain human form. Inouva had the opportunity to attack the girls a few of times, in the Sky Shrine and the road to Fire Temple. He carefully planned his attacks, masquerading as a girl named Sera, who was passed out in the mountains near the temple where she was rescued by Ferio. He realized the feelings between Ferio and Fuu and took the advantage, but ended with a shameful failure, so he turned to his trump card: his true form. He wished for Zagato to return him to his true form, and challenged the girls in a fierce battle. However, Emeraude, not wanting the Magic Knights to die, felt compelled to reveal the weak point of Inouva. The fight ended in tragedy after he was beaten by Hikaru, who struck the jewel in his forehead, leaving Zagato to mourn the loss. Inouva is completely different from Zagato's other followers, acting as he does out of pure devotion and a sense of duty, not for personal gain or by being under the influence of a spell or love. He is without doubt the most loyal and closest to Zagato, probably the only one who cares about the latter. As such, he acts as Zagato's right hand man and second in command. Zagato believed that to die for the person you love is the greatest test of your feelings, and that life is not worth living without the loved one. Inouva only wanted for Zagato's happiness, "Even if it means I have to die trying". He asked Zagato to grant him a human appearance in order to better assist in their plans; perhaps Inouva felt confident and determined to achieve all that Zagato wanted if he had a human form. However, the shape-shifting spell could be used only once, so when he asked Zagato to break the spell so he could become a beast, he knew painfully well what that meant. Just for the opportunity to fulfill his mission, he sacrificed his own life. Inouva is likely the most powerful of the servants of Zagato and also the most clever. From the beginning, he was the one (along with Clef and Princess Emeraude) who really knew the true intentions of Zagato. Appearance He is tall, thin, and fragile-looking, with golden eyes, silver hair, and a pale complexion. His characteristic features include long pointed ears, something none of the inhabitants of Cephiro has, which gives him the appearance of an elf. His clothes, mostly white, are decorated with touches of gold, a single grey and gold pauldron embedded with a large violet gem, and a cloak of ash grey. Some amethyst jewelry gives a whole and complete contrast to his stern gaze and practice. He carries no weapon with him because he likes to trust his magical ability and is long-range tactical fighter. In his true form, he is a large wolf with long whiskers and a horn, but still holds the gem on his forehead in both forms. His mane in creature form resembles his hairstyle as a human. His wolfish form may be based off the mythical creature known as a kirin, which is sometimes considered a lightning elemental. Video File:スーパーロボット大戦T_精獣イノーバ_Precision_Beast_Innova Trivia *In the Spanish version of the anime, he's known as Nova, which is also the name of Hikaru's darker half in the original source material. *In the Italian version of MKR, he's renamed "Imago". *The name of Sera, Inouva's false identity, comes from the Toyota Sera. *His name comes from the Honda Ascot Innova. *Inouva is voiced by Terrence Stone and Ryōtarō Okiayu. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males